Nineteen Years Later
by Kaylee D
Summary: Yet another epiloge for HP. This is my version of things and I hope you like it.


Harry was still parking the car outside King's Cross when what seemed like a thousand mini Potters ran madly out of the back seat. Once the car was parked, he looked for them but they had already ran into the station taking even the little ones and left him with all the trunks. Harry raced around to the passenger side just as a heavily pregnant Ginny Potter was trying to get out.

"Honey, you know the doctors told you to take it easy" He tried to say as she fell on him laughing and panting.

"It's alright for you to say Harry but I don't see you exactly jumping at the the chance to run the house for me," she laughed and swatted him on the nose.

"I've already told you I would but you're as bad as you're mother, you wont let me." He smiled. Just then Ron and Hermione walked past before noticing their friends laid on the concrete of the car park. They quickly doubled back to greet them.

"Hermie would you look at that! Harry, you're thirty six not sixteen, get off my poor sister!" Ron said with mock severity.

"Sweetheart, I think it's rather your sister on poor Harry and a poor Harry it is. Gin, no offence but you're huge! You can't have been this big when I saw you last week. How long have you got left?" said Hermione

Ginny laughed " No you're right I wasn't, I seem to wake up bigger every morning and I can't do anything about it for another two weeks." She groaned "We're definitely going to have to move. I don't think we can fit another three Potters into Grimauld Place."

Ron started smirking at Harry as Ginny said that. "At least there's one thing mate. Since you and Ginny keep having kids like their going out of fashion, it means mum's a bit easier on Hermione and me." He said, heaving his sister to her feet.

"Speak for yourself!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Only yesterday she asked me what I thought of blue for a nursery or should nursery's be a neutral cream, I could have jumped out of the window then!"

Harry in an attempt to stop the argument that was brewing asked "what are you guys doing here anyway, not that I'm not glad to see you." He loved his best friends but they couldn't seem to stop fighting about kids. Ron, on the one hand, couldn't care less if they had any or not but Hermione was just biding her time and Molly Weasley sticking her nose in couldn't be helping matters.

"Oh, didn't I tell you last week? We're spending a few days in Hogsmeade and seeing Hagrid, so we thought it would be fun to go on the train. Plus Neville's starting as the new Herbology Professor this year and it'd be nice to catch up." Hermione replied, glad at the reprieve from another fight.

"That does sound fun. I wish Ginny and I could go with you but with the triplets being due soon, we've been told not to travel too far." Said Harry

"Couldn't you just apparate back if you went into labour sis?"

"Not possible." Ginny replied, "because I'm so fat, there's a higher risk I'll get splinched."

"You're not fat, your gorgeous." Said Harry soothingly "and it's twenty to eleven" he said looking at his watch. "We'd better be going, Ron can you give me a hand with these trunks?"

After some pretty nifty transfiguration and charms, they had all the trunks, cages and other school paraphernalia small enough to fit onto three trolleys. By the time they had made it onto platform 9 ¾ it was five to eleven and the platform was packed. Harry scanned the train for his children and found them talking to their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, George was the Defence teacher and Angelina the new flying instructor but on seeing Hermione and Ron, all 6 of them came flying down the platform.

"Aunt Hermione, Aunt Hermione, I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" Said Albus excitedly.

"Yeah and we're going to make sure Peeves throws you in the dungeon with all the Slytherins." taunted Severus.

"Mu-um!"

"That's enough, Severus Potter! Now where's everyone?" Ginny started bopping children on the head as she counted them. "Severus, Lily, James, Albus, Molly and Fred. Ok we've got them. Right you four," she said pointing at Severus, Lily, James and Albus, "say goodbye to everyone and get on the train." The children did as they were told and sloped off. Ginny felt a small tug on her sleeve.

"Mummy, when do I get to go to Hogwars?" It was Fred.

"Not yet sweetheart, but soon, ok?" She replied picking up the toddler. He didn't answer just snuggled into his mother's shoulder. Harry meanwhile had just noticed Molly making a bid for freedom and getting onto the train with her siblings.

"No you don't madam. You've got a few years with us left yet." He said scooping her up.

"But Da-ad!" She wined.

"No buts, now go stand with your mother. The train will be leaving in a minute." Just then the whistle blew and there was just enough time to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron and Shout goodbye to the kids. As Harry's two best friends got on the train they promised to drop by as soon as they got back from Hogsmeade and then the train was setting off. Molly grabbed Fred by the hand and ran after it till it passed out of sight.

Harry walked to the end of the platform and retrieved his two youngest children then, what was left of the Potter family, walked out of King's Cross into the late morning sunshine.


End file.
